


Dolls

by Gh0stFl0ra



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1980s, F/M, Hypnotism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra
Summary: You're not sure of him, until you take a second look. Then, you're such a pretty doll for him.
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Dolls

1981

  
Reader's POV

The show was amazing, the talent on display, Paul-perfect. While I'm heading out with the rest of the crowd, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Turning around reveals it to be a security guard. Did I do something wrong? Was I blocking something?   
"He wants you backstage", the gruff man speaks.   
I blink in astonishment. Paul wants me backstage? No, maybe Ace, or Eric. God, I just hope it isn't-him. Reluctantly, I follow the guard to the back, all the way to the doorway blocked with a curtain. 

"He knows you're coming, just go in". I nod, peeling back the curtain lightly. My excitement withers upon seeing who's staring me down. Gene. Of course it would be him. The smell is disconcerting, as well as the remnants of fake blood he spat up, and forgot to wipe off along with the rest of his makeup. My nose wrinkles, as he gets up from the makeup chair.   
"Did you like the show?", a self-congratulatory smirk grows on his lips.   
"I liked it", I divert my eyes.   
"Shy? I don't bite. Unless you want me to". Of course.  
  
He steps closer. The smell is somehow worse. I step back, just in case he tries anything.   
"You're a pretty woman, but I bet you know that already". Flirting.   
"You know, we could have fun together, if you wanted to. I bet you'd want some love tonight".   
"How about no?", I snap. 

"Maybe after I show you, you won't be as-catty", the bassist opens his mouth, revealing his inhuman tongue. He must think it'll work. But, it doesn't. Not to mention, Gene starts flicking it. After a bit, he attempts to flirt again.   
"That could be yours. Anywhere you want it", the smirk returns. 

He's disgusting.   
"No", I cross my arms.   
"I suppose I can't make you stay. Especially if you don't want it. But, can you do just one thing for me? You can go after". I roll my eyes.   
"Fine, what is it?"

"Just look at my eyes. That's all I want you to do". Odd, slightly unexpected answer, but I'll take it. His eyes are a deep brown, almost black. It's like he doesn't have a pupil. I can't help but continue to stare. They're like a starless sky. I feel like I'm being sucked into an endless abyss.   
"They're interesting, aren't they? Like warm, cavernous pools. Somewhere you can feel safe". His voice is soft, and he continues. 

"You were so nervous, weren't you? That I would want to hurt you. But, listen to my voice. Is this someone who would like to hurt a girl like you?" His tone reminds me of a hug, or a warm blanket, creeping up my back. "You're so full of muddled thoughts, it can't make you happy, can it?" I shake my head, even though-I don't remember why.   
"Let me take those bad, muddled thoughts", Gene's words course through my mind, as my head starts to feel lighter. 

"Your head feels like air, as those thoughts escape with every moment".   
They pour out. My job, my junkie roommate, even, my name. Slowly dripping away from me. He's holding them, right?  
"You look so tired, you must want someone to hold you, yes?"  
I nod. 

"Of course you do. It makes me happy when you say that". It does? My brain feels numb, the only thoughts I can muster up are for Gene.   
"I, I want to hold...", the words die out before I can even say what I want to.   
"I know you do. Who wouldn't?", I feel him put a hand on my cheek, "Just keep staring", I want to.   
"I want you to love me. That's all I want". 

I-I want. He sounds so unhappy. But, he must have-no.   
"You want to love me, it's so warm and safe just listening to me. Just keep listening to me". I feel what's left of my free mind be snuffed out.   
"Love me". 

My head feels near empty, as I stare at him again. Why was I so disgusted before? Gene may not have the waifish prettyboy look, but-he's strangely alluring. Strong build, powerful profile, and, those eyes. I reach out, just to touch him. He gently grabs my hand, guiding me over to the sofa. I sit, but glance back up to him. A light scowl is on the bassist's lips. Did I disappoint him? He pulls me onto his lap, and purrs at me. 

"Don't you like this more?" I nod mutely, as he purses his lips, moving closer. I do the same. His part, the tip of his tongue poking at my lips. I open them, as he pulls me even closer to him. My brain's buzzing, and my legs are shaking. He runs a hand down my spine, before breaking the kiss.   
"How, how many?", I struggle, as if my tongue is glued to my lower jaw.   
"How many others?", he moves his hand to my cheek. I nod limply. 

"Oh, so many". A hesitant thought starts to form, but is quickly burned away.   
"That's not to say I don't want you", Gene smiles.   
I weakly wrap my arms around his shoulders, as he presses a kiss to my neck. 


End file.
